Origins
by Camfield
Summary: Perceptor/Starscream - Creation story of the Jettwins.  MechPreg with semi accurate human analog, non detailed Non Con, Sticky sex, breastfeeding with semi accurate human analog.  DETAILED BIRTH STORY.


**Universe:** TFA  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Perceptor/Starscream, Jazz/Starscream?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> 'Breastfeeding' with robots having semi accurate human breasts. MechPreg with semi accurate pregnancy analog! Comfort kink? Crack? Non explicit Non con. Sticky. This is a stupid idea that I fleshed out to include a breastfeeding segment, but is not about breastfeeding specifically. Has BIRTH (emergence) heavily detailed. I wrote this originally based on my own birth experience, but figured, what the hell, I'll post it anyway. LOL!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I claim nothing but my own poor writing and ideas. Also, I watched a grand total of like 5 episodes of TFA. I have no real clue what went on, this is almost solely and completely based on the below meme with smatterings of additional information. Thus, it refuses to be compared in any way to cannon. VERY AU, lol.

Perceptor's 'voice' in TFA on you of the tube.

/3P1QDYOXcW0 about 3:00 in

and this is how I imagine he modulated it

/QHDvAxnapzg the third voice

Because THIS

.com/?qh=§ion=&q=starscream+perceptor#/d4dapju on deviant of the art (StarCeptor)

Is pure love. And Crack. But mostly love. I can totally picture this with Perceptor's 'voice', LOLOL. Ya'll don't know how much I laughed while writing this. For serious. Even though it doesn't seem like a laughing story? I laughed. :D

* * *

><p>StarCeptor<p>

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the secure room they had placed Starscream in. Very little of the organic's noise made it past the filters, and the other occupants of the ship were rather… well, they left him in the 'tender' care of Perceptor.<p>

Who was, at the moment, retrieving his evening fuel.

Perceptor… yeah. Starscream could say many things about the scientist, none of them particularly nice, but he wasn't the worst company the jet had ever had.

* * *

><p><em>"I am afraid, Starscream, that we will need to use your body to house the impending sparklings. You will need to remain on board our ship until they have emerged."<em>

_Starscream fought against the cuffs, scraping the metal of his wrists with each pass. _

_"Like PIT I'll stay here and let you use my body! I refuse to cooperate with a bunch of Autobot scum!"_

_Perceptor merely canted his head to the side before settling down into a chair, his datapad balanced on crossed knees._

_"You do not have a choice. I have promised Ultra Magnus flyers, so flyers he shall have. Resistance is illogical."_

_Starscream snarled and yanked his cuffed hands again._

_"You'll find that 'illogical' is what I am best at, my dear scientist. I'll be out of here soon enough, and bring back destruction on your heads!"_

* * *

><p>That had been cycles ago, and Starscream had yet to find a weakness in his prison he could use. For all that he was a genius, it seemed that Perceptor was keeping at least one step ahead of him.<p>

And he still didn't have any real idea what was going on.

He'd already tried cloning himself and, yeah, it hadn't gone over so well.

Seriously, who wanted a repeat of Skywarp? No one. A flyer who was afraid of everything? It was insulting to say the least!

In fact, the only thing that Perceptor had even done to Starscream was keep his energy levels topped off, rather stupid of him really, and sit with him while working on his ever present data pads.

Perceptor entered carrying his ration and brought it over, carefully handing it over before returning to his seat next to the door.

Starscream snorted, but drank the fuel. It wouldn't do to refuse the _gracious_ hospitality of his hosts.

* * *

><p>When Perceptor finally shut off his data pad and stood up, Starscream was bored out of his processor. They wouldn't even allow him a book file for Primus sake, and he stayed handcuffed so…<p>

But instead of the scientist pulling out the extra recharge berth that had been delivered for his use, Perceptor approached the large one that Starscream was on.

He stood at the edge of the bed for a klick, before sitting on the edge with an ease that startled Starscream.

"I have finished my calculations and planned for every possible known anomaly, tonight we will create the requested flyers."

Starscream stared.

"Say what! You had better not be saying what I think you're saying, Autoscum, because I certainly would think that it would go against your morals."

Perceptor shifted to his knees and moved to straddle the jet. He caught the cuffed hands and activated the magnets, pinning Starscream's hands above his head to the berth.

"You will find, Starscream, that my lack of emotional protocols means that I feel no pity or concern for your plight. I am simply here to play the part that I was assigned. You will carry the next generation of flyers for my leader, and I will ensure that you provide them with what they need to thrive."

He paused to caress the glass cockpit.

"I am aware of my part in this, and shall endeavor to make it pleasurable for you when you decide to desire it. It is in my best interest for you to become attached, and to do that you must be cared for properly."

Starscream snarled against his restraints, bucking up in an attempt to dislodge the other bot.

"The day that I become '_attached_' to you, Autoscum, is the day that Megatron plays housemaid to that pathetic Prime. Don't count on it."

Perceptor said nothing, just turned his attention to the body beneath him.

* * *

><p>Starscream woke to find the red bot gone from the berth, presumably retrieving his morning ration, and stared up at the ceiling.<p>

Fragging Autobots. They preached one thing and practiced another, so much like the council it made him sick, and not for the first time he was glad that he'd chosen to follow the Decepticon way, Megatron notwithstanding.

At least with Megatron you expected him to force an interface.

Still, the scientist had performed exactly as he had said he would, in excruciatingly painful and un-arousing detail. He'd manually opened Starscream's interface panel, applied a lubricant to his spike and proceeded to have the quickest overload Starscream had ever seen.

When he'd made snide comments about it, Perceptor had replied only that he would take his time when Starscream enjoyed it. Rape was one thing, extended rape was apparently something different.

* * *

><p>It had been ages since his capture and subsequent 'task' had been assigned, but Starscream had yet to find himself sparked.<p>

It had become an almost boring routine, with days filled with boredom and nights filled with quick, one sided interfacing before he fell into recharge.

He was quite literally bored out of his processor. Perhaps getting sparked wasn't such a bad idea, if it got rid of some of this boredom.

For that matter, perhaps if he just enjoyed the interfacing he wouldn't be so bored.

So that night, when Perceptor turned off his data pad and approached him, Starscream made the decision that at least until he escaped, he'd take Perceptor up on his offer to enjoy the interfacing.

It wasn't hard.

For a science bot who literally didn't have any emotional protocols, he was an AMAZING interface partner.

* * *

><p>"I've decided, for the moment, to take you up on that offer Autoscum."<p>

Perceptor paused for a second, optics flashing as he accessed his memory files, before nodding and subspacing the lubricant he had pulled out.

Starscream's hands were maglocked above his head, and Perceptor traced a fingertip from one wrist down the arm and up to the other wrist with a touch just shy of being ticklish.

It took all the jet had not to squirm at the sensation, and without his hands there really wasn't much he could do in retaliation.

Perceptor took his time, fingertips tracing seams and outlining plating panels on every micro-inch of the body below him, and ignored each and every plea that came his way for firmer touches.

It wasn't until Starscream reached his first overload that he had the processor power to wonder why he hadn't given in to this in the first place.

His panel had actually opened without manual override and there was a growing puddle of lubricant from his overload. His head lolled to the side, vents coming in sharp bursts as they fought to cool his overheated frame.

He didn't even notice Perceptor sliding down his frame until something warm and slippery laved over the sensors on the rim of his valve.

His body arched and relaxed in rhythm with the glossa, legs pressed wide, and he pulled desperately on the restraints, wanting more then he thought he should to press that lovely talented appendage further and further into his clenching warmth.

All too soon he felt the scientist move and he had a klick to feel annoyed before he was filled full with a ridged spike.

Starscream groaned at the sensation before it retreated, Perceptor setting a slow and unhurried pace that set the jet's engine roaring, and wrapped his legs around the slim waist to pull him closer and deeper with each thrust.

When Starscream woke up the next morning to find Perceptor curled around him, he found that he really didn't mind as much as he thought he should.

He still kicked the science bot off the berth, he did have principles after all.

* * *

><p>"Impregnation complete sir. The newsparks will gestate for a period of 3 months before they will be ready to emerge. The process to speed up gestation will induce Starscream's body to consume vast quantities of certain metals, which are essential for the proper formation of protoforms. I don't need to tell you that it is imperative to make sure that these components are available for his consumption."<p>

"Of course not, Perceptor. He will have what he needs, I wouldn't want to put my new flyers in any danger."

"You are also aware, then, that they will need to feed from Starscream's personal feeding system for another 3 months following emergence? My feeding systems have been removed as I did not anticipate their use and while I believe you, Sentinal and Jazz are more than capable of doing so, you will not have the correct mix of metals and minerals that will be present from the enhanced gestation."

Ultra Magnus paused at this.

"That is not welcome news, but I cannot deny that it is necessary. As long as they are ready for uploads and refits I shall allow anything and everything you feel is essential to their development. If that is all, Perceptor?"

"I shall see to it, sir."

* * *

><p>Starscream really wished he'd given into Perceptor sooner. He had only gotten ONE decent 'face before being declared 'impregnated' and therefore too delicate for 'rigorous activity'.<p>

Frag him. None of these buggers knew what 'rigorous activity' was anyway.

Still, it had almost hurt to have Perceptor return to recharging on the pull out berth. Hadn't he said he wanted Starscream 'attached'?

Well guess what. He was fragging attached.

He was quite sure it had something to do with the pit spawn currently making his frame bulge out in an incredibly unsightly way, but Primus be dammed if he didn't feel ready to curl up and cry over an emotionless bastard who'd kept him prisoner and raped him more times then he'd cared to count.

Frag. Now he really WAS curled into a ball and crying. These mood swings sucked slag.

Starscream was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't notice Perceptor until his shoulder was patted.

"There there, it isn't that bad."

Which MIGHT have made him feel better if it hadn't been in a monotone.

"Get off, Autofragger! I don't need your pity and you are sorely lacking in any kind of comforting capacity!"

Perceptor actually looked put off by his comment, though without emotions Starscream couldn't be sure and frankly didn't care enough anyway, and removed his hand.

"You wanted attached? Well congratulations, you fragging have attached! You can prance around with your bloody employers and laugh at the poor seeker who found himself knocked up by a Pit spawned emotionless DRONE."

Which Perceptor would really have found insulting if he could have.

Starscream had worn himself out with his outburst and sagged back down to the berth, turning away from the red bot with finality.

"Go away."

So Perceptor did.

* * *

><p>He walked the hallways of the ship, silently contemplating what the seeker had said.<p>

He didn't have emotions, but it was by choice. He had opted to use the processor space for more complex memory banks in order to store more information, and had mentioned to Wheeljack on several occasions that he found emotions detrimental to his experiments.

Wheeljack had just looked at him sadly, commenting once that emotions added to science, not detracted from it, but left him alone about it. Perceptor hadn't brought it up again, but noticed the definite difference in the behavior from his fellow scientists.

Over the years he had adapted by playing at emotions. He found others much easier to work with when he pretended that he still had his emotional center and they in turn would work much more efficiently if they felt he was interested and happy with their work.

This was the first time he had ever found not having an emotional center detrimental to his situation. He could pretend, play at comfort and caring, but it was clear that the jet wanted nothing to do with his farce.

He sighed, pushing air from his vents forcibly. He was sure that if he had been capable, he would be incredibly annoyed right now.

* * *

><p>Starscream was entirely sure he was going to die.<p>

The pain from his swollen plating, mixed with pain from his gestational chamber contracting in preparation for emergence, was worse than anything Megatron had ever done to him.

Fragging Autobots. They wouldn't even allow him neural inhibitors. No, he had to suffer because they wanted him to do it 'the natural way'.

Something about his nanites and such covering the small protoforms as they came out, and him being aware in case something 'felt wrong', so he hadn't really paid attention to the monotone lecture, opting instead to growl his intense displeasure at the sudden pressure in his belly.

His handcuffs had been demagnetized, so he could better move and support himself. He wasn't interested in escaping right now anyway, not with junior trying to force his way out from an opening that Starscream KNEW wasn't in any way shape or form big enough.

Right.

His head thrashed back and forth with the pain from another contraction, lolling forward to rest on his cockpit in exhaustion as soon as it passed.

This had been going on for joors. They had known the instant it started, being that there were monitors in every corner of the fragging room, but as of yet, no one had come to do anything about him.

Starscream honestly almost wished he would die. At least then he wouldn't have to deal with this mess.

He was sure that Perceptor wouldn't allow it, seeing as he was supposed to feed the sparklings for a good three months after their emergence.

Another contraction came and he groaned, bent over at the waist and grasping the edge of the berth for support, and spread his legs against the pressure and pain.

Hands suddenly pressed against the fullest points on his hips, the pressure taking some of the pain away, and he grunted appreciatively even as he pressed into them. He honestly didn't care who it was, only that there was some kind of relief against the strut bending pain.

"Hey man, Perceptor will be here in a bit. I'm just gonna start massagin' your plating a bit, yeah?"

Jazz. That was who it was.

"I don't fragging care what you do as long as it feels better than it did before you touched me."

Jazz chuckled and began kneading firmly into the feverish plating, drawing moans from Starscream that he couldn't bring himself to care about it.

"I used to do this back on Cybertron. Small communities didn't always have a fully trained medic on hand, so part of our training was how to help a carrier through emergence."

Starscream listened with half an audio. Jazz could do anything as long as those heavenly hands didn't stop moving.

"Ummhmmm."

The hands moved from his hips up to his back, just below the waist, and continued his ministrations.

"Always loved it, y'know. This was one of my favorite jobs, because I was always one of the first to see the newsparks."

Starscream found his voice inbetween contractions.

"I'm sure that each and every carrier loved it as well. If I wasn't currently giving birth I'd be more than interested in finding out _exactly_ what else you can to with those talented hands."

Jazz laughed, a low rich sound as his hands kept moving.

"You aren't the first carrier to proposition me, though with you I find myself flattered more than usual. Must be because of who y'are, eh?"

The hands moved again to the bottom of his abdominal plating, just above his pelvic girdle and Starscream let out a hearfelt moan in response.

"I swear to Primus you need to just take me now. Didn't Perceptor say something about transfluid being good for emergence? I'm sure he mentioned it somewhere in his ridiculously long report."

Jazz's hands never stopped their lovely kneading journey over his plating, and Starscream felt his panel click open and slide away to bare his valve to the room.

"While I'm flattered Screamer, I doubt you'll feel like interfacing when you're actually interfacing.

Starscream glared over his shoulder at the ninja.

"Frag you."

"So you've mentioned."

Whatever retort he had planned was interrupted by Perceptor's entrance.

"It seems everything is proceeding nicely. We are lucky that Jazz is trained in carrier massage, you would probably feel quite less relaxed without it."

A grunt was his answer as Starscream shook Jazz off and squatted, the grimace on his face showing clearly his discomfort through another contraction.

"Were you able to discern his effacement, Jazz?"

Jazz kept an eye on the flyer as he nodded.

"Prolly three quarters now. He aint got much longer before he hits transition, than we might be looking at a joor or less more before he pops 'em out."

Perceptor glanced sharply at the bodyguard.

"Them?"

Jazz turned to Perceptor in surprise.

"Yeah, there's two of 'em in there. Ya didn't know?"

Perceptor's stiff stance told Jazz that, no, he hadn't known.

"This changes a great many variables. I will need to recalculate everything… such an unfortunate happenstance."

Jazz frowned, but turned back to Starscream as a noise of pain bubbled up from his lips.

"I'm sure that can wait. What ya need to do now is get me those emergence supplies so I can set everything up in here."

Perceptor paused.

"Would not medical bay be more appropriate?"

Jazz shook his head.

"He aint gonna be comfortable in there. You want this over as quick as possible, we keep him here where he aint gonna feel threatened."

Perceptor glanced back at the squatting seeker, his hands interlaced behind his helm, pulling downward.

"I will return as soon as possible then."

* * *

><p>When Perceptor did return, the room was quiet and dim. The lights turned down to 10 percent as the exhausted jet napped on the bed.<p>

Jazz was lounging in the chair next to the bed, hands clasped behind his helm as he leaned backward. His glance at Perceptor held a klick longer than it should have before he stood and took some of the supplies, sorting through the items

"He's doin' fine. Better than most for his first time."

Perceptor nodded even as he continued sorting the materials.

"I am sure it will be a relief when this is over with."

Jazz frowned.

"I know you aint got any emotions tucked up in that processor of yours, but would it hurt you to pretend to be compassionate? Carriers aint the most secure of bots, especially durin' emergence. You could send him into lockdown mode, and then you aint gonna see nothing but pain for joors, maybe even send him into the medbay to have to take 'em out manually. I guarantee you that if that happens he's gonna be more willing and able to reject 'em."

Perceptor paused and turned to face Jazz fully, attention focusing on the ninja with striking intensity.

"Starscream has expressed his desire that I not 'play' at emotions. He…"

Perceptor stopped, almost unsure of himself.

"I do not believe that he wants my compassion. Is it not better that I do not aggravate him by acting otherwise?"

Jazz laughed, shaking his head.

"Man, Percy, it aint about you here. You gotta understand that carriers don't always have a firm hold on their emotions. They say a lot of slag that keeps the pain outta their way, like a defense mechanism, ya dig? They'll tell you anything to get you to into a position that won't hurt them, physically or emotionally."

Being amused at the scientist's expression of confusion was entirely inappropriate, he told himself.

"I see. And you believe that I can positively interact with Starscream even in this capacity? I have only book knowledge about emergence, not experience."

"Well, I'd tell ya to find yourself a different voice modulator, but I'm not sure we have time. Just put some inflection into your voice man, make it more musical and pleasant. I'm sure you can do that, dig?"

Perceptor paused and offlined his optics while Jazz continued to sort through the supplies. When he rebooted them, it was to see Starscream jolting awake with a cry of pain.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

His voice sounded strange to him, much more similar now to the proper modulation that he had originally, but he could tell immediately it was much less caustic to the seeker. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

"You, hands, my back, now."

Jazz grinned before moving over to the berth, the seeker on his hands and knees bracing against the pain, and settled behind him, hands moving in purposeful patterns across the smooth metal.

* * *

><p>Starscream was asleep again, and Perceptor and Jazz were talking quietly in the hall.<p>

"I'm afraid that this seems to be going on far too long. The information I have states that he should have already passed into the transitional phase and be well on his way to completing emergence."

"Don't get your servos in a twist Percy, he aint in any danger, neither are the newsparks. He's just scared, and that'll make him keep them in longer."

Perceptor found that he was, in fact, vaguely annoyed at this. Trust Starscream to be difficult in everything.

"And there is no way to speed up this process? While I would prefer the protoforms get the nanites naturally from the emergence process, I'm sure that I can find a way to replicate them in my lab. Perhaps we should remove them manually?"

At this Jazz's facial expression turned hard and he focused in on Perceptor.

"I'm gonna tell you this once, because I know you don't know, but I'll be dammed if I let you terrorize a carrier even if he is Starscream. The more you scare him, the more you take this process away from him, the less likely he will be to respond to the newsparks. You want him to feed them? Leave him alone. You want him to pass on his firewalls and protection through those nanites? Leave him alone, dig?"

Jazz rubbed his forehead.

"He is a prisoner here, knocked up against his will and being forced into a rushed gestation by a bot who CAN'T care for him. He has absolutely no control over anythin' he does except this. This one thing that his body is trying to keep in his control. I guarantee you that if you keep meddlin' in this, you WILL find that someone will get hurt, either him or the newsparks. If you really want those flyers, let him go at his own pace. He'll get there, he's just scared."

Perceptor nodded slowly. It seemed that, again, his lack of empathy was interfering with his ability to perform this job.

Such a bother.

He would, however, take Jazz's experience and advice into account. It would be foolish to do otherwise.

* * *

><p>"FrAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

"You're doin' fine Screamer, just concentrate on my hands, ya?"

Starscream was squatting in a large metal tub filled with special… something. Perceptor had told him, but Starscream had ignored him after the first few words.

"I swear to Primus if you EVER come near me with that spike again I'll rip it off!"

Perceptor, who had been holding Starscream's hands, looked fairly put off, but Jazz laughed wholeheartedly at the comment.

"They all say that Percy, just keep him squeezing your hands, eh?"

Which Starscream did as he worked through another contraction.

"And YOU! Call me 'Screamer' again and I'll find SOMETHING to do to you as wellAAAAUUUGHHH!"

"Just concentrate then, babe. You need to focus on opening your gestation port and activating the rollers in your valve, dig?"

Starscream melted backward as Jazz's hands hit a particularly tense point in his back. His next contraction only garnered a deep groan as he tried to focus enough energy inward to follow Jazz's instructions.

He squeezed his hands rhythmically in time with the beat he felt inside his abdomen.

"Call me babe again, and I want your hands lower… lower… THERE."

Jazz's hands massaged the stretching edges of his valve, and even through his pain Starscream felt a bolt of pleasure run through the array.

"Babe."

Perceptor glanced at the moving hands then back to a face that mixed pain and euphoria into a strange grimace.

"Are you sure that is necessary?"

Jazz's grin over Starscream's shoulder told him nothing.

"Don't argue with the carrier Percy, just give'm what they want."

Perceptor might have responded, but suddenly they all heard a loud 'POP' and fluid gushed out from between Starscream's legs.

"Bad BAD BAD! I don't think that was supposed to happen! BAD!"

Starscream forced himself standing, staggering for a second before Jazz caught him, and pushed himself into a corner, body shaking and arms wrapped around his chest.

Jazz approached carefully, crooning to the panicking jet.

"You're doin' great Babe, that was supposed to happen. Everythin' is goin' fine, you're gonna have two newsparks all your own to hold real soon."

Starscream stopped shaking, optics still flickering from one bot to the other.

"Do you want to stay there or come back to the tub? Whatever you want is fine, just let me help you Babe, let me-"

Starscream launched himself suddenly at Jazz, optics tearing up as he clung to the ninja in a terribly out of place way.

"I'm not real! I'm not going to get to keep them, I'm not even really alive! You KNOW that! I'm never going to get to see these newsparks grow up and teach them how to fly or shoot. They won't KNOW me!"

His hands flew to his forehead where he started scratching and ripping at the plating.

"I'm NOT ALIVE Jazz! I can't be creator, I can't be ANYTHING!"

Jazz caught his hands and pulled them into his chest, wrapping his long arms around the jet and pulling him into a gentle and firm hug.

"You're alive just as much as any of us are. Don't sell yourself short Babe, you'll be a great creator even if you don't get to do those things. None of us can predict what'll happen, just live in the moment, ya?"

Starscream gave a short sob before crumpling to the floor, his hands hugging the swell of his chamber as fluid continued to trickle from his valve.

"I don't want to die. I don't want my newsparks not to have a carrier. For once in my Primus dammed life, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Perceptor stood by helplessly as Jazz dropped to the floor and gathered the seeker to his chest. This was something that he had no idea how to fix, something that was completely out of his area of expertise or comfort.

In this instant, Perceptor found that he felt just as useless and conflicted as Starscream.

* * *

><p>Jazz was crouched behind Starscream, holding him up as the jet activated his rollers again after a powerful contraction. They had to be manually rebooted when the pain peaked and knocked them offline and it took a whole lot of concentration and energy each time.<p>

Slowly, Jazz inserted his fingers into the valve, checking and feeling for the helm of the first newspark.

"You're doin' good Babe, got one in the tunnel right now, just gotta get'm out, dig?"

Starscream dropped his head back onto Jazz's shoulder and turned his face into the warm neck, leaning all his weight backward as he focused on the protoform stretching his valve.

"Just put your hand down here and feel, eh? That body that you helped create is finally coming out, you're finally going to be able to see that newspark, hold him, feed him. All you have to do is get him out here with you."

Starscream reached a trembling hand down and felt inside his valve, stopping when he touched the smooth metal of a helm that was so close to being out.

He activated his rollers again, pushing the small body down to the edge of the tunnel.

Jazz's fingers pressed down on the metal just behind the edge of his valve and he felt the pressure decrease just enough for the helm to pop out, the body soon falling into his open hands.

Starscream relaxed for a second, gathering the warm body to his chest. He watched with tired, bright optics as the colors came in to the once gray protoform.

The moment was over all too quickly as he felt the second body leave the gestation tank. At a word from Jazz, Perceptor swooped in and took the first sparkling, Starscream reaching after him even as he struggled with the pain of another contraction.

"You'll get him back Babe, just concentrate on this next one. You gotta get him out and then you can hold both of 'em together, you'll be a family, ya dig?"

A grunt was his only answer as Starscream activated his rollers again and again, inching the small body forward between contractions.

Perceptor had taken the first sparkling and wrapped him in a thermal blanket, leaving as much of the emergence fluid on him as possible and keeping his face turned away from their faces. Starscream would need to be the first one he saw.

The second newspark was both easier and harder. Easier in that he was already stretched from the first body, harder in that he was more than exhausted. It took his last strength to push out the second body, and his trembling hands had to wait for Jazz's to support them before he could lift the body to his chest.

Suddenly Perceptor was there, pushing the first sparkling into his arms and quickly wrapping the other before returning him. Starscream was aware that they were moving him, but he couldn't bring himself to take his attention from his sparklings.

His sparklings, that were half of his own coding. He had formatted them while within his body with nothing more than extra metals and minerals.

He found himself standing over the tub with shaking legs. Perceptor was holding him up as Jazz wiped him down with a soft cloth, each swipe against his abdomen pushing more fluid from his gestational chamber until he could feel it nearly completely empty.

Then he was on the berth with Perceptor behind him, supporting his body as he clung to the two small frames that rested against his chest.

He knew that he needed to do something, the carrier protocols kept pinging him, but he was so tired that he couldn't focus long enough to understand what it was they were trying to get him to do.

Perceptor gently moved a sparkling to rest on his cockpit and almost immediately the armor started to shift out of the way on its own, revealing two full pouches of enriched energon with soft feeding nubs.

The sparklings clicked and began to fight their way to the nubs, hands gripping whatever they could find, pedes scraping the metal as they sought purchase in their climb.

Starscream watched this with awe until they finally reached his feeding pouches, each eagerly attaching themselves to a nub and transmitting the code to start the energon flow.

Tears began to drip down his face as he watched them feed.

"They aren't mine, are they. Not for long anyway."

Jazz didn't answer, instead looking pointedly at Perceptor. He hadn't agreed with Ultra Magnus' plan in the first place, but it wasn't his job to question orders.

Perceptor reached around Starscream and pressed his hands to Starscream's over the sparklings.

"In this we are alike. I find myself unwilling to give them up, but have no choice in the matter. I must do as I am ordered."

Tears ran down his face and hit Starscream's shoulders before he even realized it. His spark crying out for its kin even when his processor had nothing to say.

* * *

><p>The twins grew quickly, thanks to the enhanced process and ultra enriched energon, and more and more often Starscream found himself wishing that they were still small and helpless again.<p>

3 months old and they were going to be transferred into adult frames. If they had been on Cybertron it would have been vorns before their first upgrade, and several hundred vorns more before the upgrade that they were currently preparing for.

His newsparks wouldn't need him, and neither would the Autobots. Both a blessing and a curse wrapped in one terrible package.

So they gave him this last day, at Jazz's insistence though Perceptor had quietly backed him up, and told him that he could do anything he wanted with them.

Perceptor followed behind him as he clutched his sparklings to his chest and walked out of the ship into the open air.

He relaxed a bit as the wind whipped over his wings and he felt the sparkling's excitement as well as his own through their creation bond.

"You'll be able to fly soon my little bits. Free and high in the sky with nothing and no one to stop you! You'll rule the skies I know, because I once did when I was younger."

He looked up at the sky again, shuttering his optics against the light and letting himself feel the air currents around them.

"I wish I could have been involved with you two more. Tomorrow I don't even think you'll remember me-"

They would not, thought Perceptor, because Ultra Magnus wanted no wavering in their loyalty.

"but I will love you forever just the same. I won't live past this war, little bits. I'm not really alive now. This will be my only chance to pass on my magnificent coding to the next generation of seekers."

Starscream's voice hitched as he spoke, sobs shuddering through his control.

"This is something I never thought I wanted, but now that I have it I find I can't bear to leave it."

Perceptor stepped forward to place a hand on the jet and found himself with his arms full of seeker and sparklings.

"I know you can't feel, I know you don't care. I… Just for today, please, just for a little while, pretend that this is real. Pretend that I matter, that they matter for more than just your boss. Please, just for today… I want a family."

Perceptor tightened his arms around the three and pushed his helm against Starscream's.

"I shall endeavor to make this last day as full as I can for you all."

A sorrow heavy kiss full of restrained emotion was his response.

* * *

><p>The next day brought Perceptor to the medical bay, sparklings already present and in medical stasis pending transference, to find Jazz taking image captures of them.<p>

He looked up when the scientist entered.

"Just wanted him to have a few pictures to remember 'em by."

Perceptor sighed, the previous day still running through his mind.

"I find that while it goes against orders, I do not have it in me to deny you."

Jazz's sidelong look took in an almost defeated posture, something that was not normal for Perceptor.

"Being a creator changes things, eh? Even you, who don't have emotional protocols found out that nothin' can take our spark given feelin's of right and wrong away. I don't work that way. You want to be with your sparklin's and their carrier because your spark is pullin' you, ya dig?"

Perceptor was silent as he ran gentle fingertips along the small bodies contained on a berth.

"I cannot help but wonder if you aren't correct. I have never felt this way, even when I was under the influence of emotions. This sensation is something that is something of a novelty to me, and yet is harder to ignore then I would have ever thought possible."

Jazz's hand rested on his shoulder.

"I've seen a lot of slag, but the one thin' that never ever changed was how creators and carriers acted toward their newsparks. Code deep and even close to what they feel. This is spark deep. Somethin' Primus sent us to our bodies with, aint no one ever before been able to get away without feelin' it, aint gonna start now. You'll do your duty and all, but that feelin' in there that's catchin' you up? That aint never gonna go away."

Perceptor bent down to brush his nasal ridge to the sparkling's helms.

"I am sorry. This was not what I had anticipated would happen. You will not know me, but I will always be sure to watch over you both."

Standing back up, he met Jazz's optics before preparing the room for the transfer.

* * *

><p>29 pages omg... This was supposed to be like 6!<p> 


End file.
